


Shape Of You

by J_EnotsoLovely



Series: One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [35]
Category: One Piece
Genre: First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Hook-Up, M/M, Meet-Cute, Party, Roronoa Zoro and Vinsmoke Sanji Bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely
Summary: "My name is Sanji." The other continued, seemingly oblivious to Zoro's turmoil. "I'd be very pleased if you took me home tonight."
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936849
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	Shape Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff bc you deserve it.  
> A short drabble.

Zoro wasn't sure how it ended up like this. 

He'd been drinking, nursing his drink as he looked around his shared house, feeling a stranger in his own place. Bodies writhed against one another, more akin to a mosh pit than an actual dance floor and somewhere in the distance he could hear Luffy cheering loudly as he ate some absurd amount of food.

Somehow he'd found himself pressed against a lithe blonde with a narrow waist and hair covering one eye. Said blonde was dressed in black tight fitting dress slacks and a yellow dress shirt. The shirt was unbutton at the top, revealing a creamy collarbone. Really, this man was sex personified, really not a creature that should be allowed to exist. Rather ridiculous, if he were honest. The officer thought of how eyes followed blonde wherever he move, small hips managing to sway just as nicely as any woman's. He oozed so much sex appeal it was almost disgusting, though the thought that _Zoro_ was deemed better company than a shit ton of the people there made his chest preen. 

His dance partner wore a wide, infectious smile, long fingers hooked around Zoro's belt loops as he dragged the unsuspecting man closer. The officer was stiff, unsure how to proceed, gracefulness during kendo tournaments never translating to anything else in life. 

"You look like shit." 

Zoro gaped at the blunt words, spoken with a grin that had his own mouth quirking upwards in a slight smile. "Thanks." He drawled, letting himself be led, rotating in a small circle. "That happens when your roommates decides to throw a huge party and only tells you about it when you're almost home."

The blonde laughed again, the warmth of his fingers seeping through Zoro's pants and pooling straight into his groin. "It's pretty late to have been on the job. Tell me, where do you work?"

"What is this? 20 questions?" He questioned playfully, wearing a scowl that was nowhere near real. "I'm a police officer for Grand Line PD." 

"Oh?" The word was purred so low that he barely heard it through the music, but it was enough to make the hairs on the back of his neck stand at attention. "You plan on tying me up?"

Reflexively, his fingers tightened around that small waist, nails digging in with enough force to leave bruises. "Misbehave and maybe you'll find out." He quipped back, stopping short in mild horror at the implication of his statement.

His cheeks flared, face burning bright in a teenage fashion that was unbecoming of a man his age but the blonde only tipped his head back-- exposing that long neck and making something primal in him surge-- and giving a heavy laugh. It seemed his partner was pleased to see him playing along, batting his eye coyly. 

"Is that a threat or a _promise?"_ The pale man drawled with a sultry lilt, tilting his head and giving an absolutely _sinful_ pout. "You promise, right Mr. Officer?"

Zoro growled, teeth bared and gums showing. He got a pleasant smile in return, though the other did nothing to hide the slow shiver that rolled through his body. 

The blonde, maybe sensing his mild discomfort ~~and growing problem~~ , rolled a singular blue eye and tugged the green haired 21 year old even closer, until they were flush against one another. "Loosen up Mosshead!" He yelled, snarky voice cutting through the pounding music and Zoro felt his brow twitch.

"The hell did you call me Curly?" He asked, relishing in the way the blonde's gaze widened comically. Giving a petty smirk, he gave an exaggerated point at his eyebrow before pointing at the other. " _Curly._ " He said again with a slight twirl of his finger. Simply to be a little shit.

The pale man stared at him for a long time, teeth working over a plump bottom that Zoro most certainly wasn't staring at when he burst into laughter, arms being flung around the officer's neck.

"Just dance idiot." The other ordered amicably. The officer was helpless, resisting the urge to rub his hands up toned sides and over a stomach that he just _knew_ had cheesy romance novel worthy abs. 

Zoro huffed, wondering for the second time that night how the hell this ended up happening. He didn't even _like_ dancing. Fucking hell if Nami saw him, he would _not_ live it down. Damn witch. 

"Luffy was right." The blonde said, mouth dangerously close to Zoro's ear as he jolted the man from his though, hot and tongue heavy. "You _do_ flirt with insults."

He felt his brain short circuit, stuck between wondering how the hell Luffy knew that, and implication that this pretty _pretty_ man that Zoro _really_ wanted to ruin knew who he was and had approached with the intention of hooking up.

"My name is Sanji." The other continued, seemingly oblivious to the 21 year old's turmoil. "I'd be _very_ pleased if you took me home tonight." 

And how could Zoro deny a voice like that?

He supposed the face was an added bonus too.

Not to mention the _body._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know your thoughts!!


End file.
